


Words so Sweet

by Odelta



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also the actual smutty bits don't have any violence, But I think I accidentallied a bit of plot at the beginning, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's just in the setup, There's a bit of an ouchie, as a treat, or it was going to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odelta/pseuds/Odelta
Summary: After Byleth gets hurt fighting TWSITD, she and Edelgard can't make love as they normally do. So, Byleth improvises.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Words so Sweet

Byleth was a fairly simple woman, and she knew it.

Oh, she was intelligent, without a doubt. Countless victories on the battlefield as a result of her tactical skill was proof beyond reproach of that. But if it were up to her, she would be more than content to live in a log cabin far away from any conflict or strife, go fishing every day, and spend every night with her beloved wife.

But that, as Byleth knew all too well by now, was a fantasy. Or at least, not a possibility for the foreseeable future. And as she lay bleeding on the battlefield, wounded during their most recent campaign against Those Who Slither In The Dark, she wondered if it would ever come to be. She could feel herself losing blood, feel unconsciousness sinking in, blurring the edges of her vision. And yet she willed herself to stare, as her combatant raised their sword, aiming to kill. If this was to be her end, she would take it with dignity, even as darkness pulled at the edge of her vision, even as blood gushed from her wound, even as she wished, more than anything, that she could see her beloved one more time. She stared, and waited, for the final blow.

But it didn’t come. Instead, as if willed there by her own thoughts, a streak of crimson had appeared, her beloved, hitting her combattant square in the chest and removing them from the conflict. And at that, Byleth let out a sigh, relaxing into the darkness that continued to lap at her vision. Distantly, she could hear her beloved calling desperately for help, for a medic. But as she sank into unconsciousness, the only thought she had was a single word.

“El…”

* * *

When Byleth awakened, it was in the room that she shared with her wife, back at the palace in the capital. This in and of itself was unexpected, as last she recalled, she had been on the other side of the nation, though she would be the first to admit her knowledge of geography was sketchy at best. Nevertheless, she was certain that this wasn’t right, and she was determined to find out. It was with this determination that she attempted to stand… only to find her abdomen in intense, stabbing pain, causing the generally stoic woman to cry out and fall back in the bed.  
As she did, Byleth remembered… the wound, falling, being ready to die… being saved by her beloved… and indeed, outside her door she could hear approaching the fast moving clicks of the high heeled boots her wife favored. Said door opened with a loud bang, as her wife came in at speed.

“My light!” she said, sounding relieved, as she made her way to the bed “I heard you cry out! Please, don’t move… the doctors say you need to rest”

“My heart…” Byleth said - or rather, attempted to say. Instead, it came out as a raspy croak, and in that moment she realized just how thirsty she was. Her wife, thankfully, seemed to have anticipated this, and as she placed what she had been carrying down on the table by their bed, Byleth realized it was a tray filled with food, and, more importantly, a jug filled with ice cold water, which even now El was pouring into a glass. Very, very carefully, Byleth adjusted herself to be in a sitting position - even that causing her to wince - and accepted the glass from her wife, sipping from the straw. Despite her attempts to pace herself, it wasn’t long at all before the glass was empty, and her wife had climbed into bed beside her.

“My light…” El rested her head on Byleth’s shoulder gently, and instinctively, Byleth wrapped an arm around her. Thankfully, this simple movement was not one that inflicted further pain. “I was so worried, I-” Her voice broke, and looking at her closely as Byleth could now, she could tell that her wife was somewhat dishevelled, her hair only loosely kempt, her eyes bloodshot.

“Shh, my heart… I’m alright. You saved me” and Byleth gently pulled her slightly closer, and felt El nuzzle into her.

“I… should have been faster. Now you’re hurt, and I should have stopped it…” El said, her voice slightly muffled by virtue of being half buried in Byleth’s shoulder, and Byleth sighed. Her wife was so tense and upset… normally, she could help her relieve that tension, but in her current state, she could barely move.

And Byleth felt the beginnings of an idea forming.

“My heart, I truly am okay. I just find it a shame that at the moment, I can’t touch you as I normally do~” She said, adding a slight flirty edge to her normally fairly even voice that she was certain El would pick up on. And it seemed to work, and she felt the shoulder where her beloved was resting heat up slightly.

“M-my love, I don’t know what that has to do with-” her wife stuttered out, clearly flustered, but Byleth pressed on.

“Of course, perhaps you could touch yourself _for_ me~?” Byleth carried on, pulling her wife closer, and felt her shoulder heat up substantially, and indeed, Byleth looked directly at her and saw her wife blushing bright red.

“P-please, dear, you'll excite me…” El mumbled, and Byleth knew that she had her.

"And what isn't exciting about showing your pussy for me, showing me exactly which fingers you would slide in and out… in and out… in and out… your breath catching as you think only of me~" Byleth practically purred, deepening her voice an octave

“I… I… ah...” El shifted against Byleth’s side, apparently at a loss for words.

"Would you imagine your fingers were my own? Their rhythm moving slowly faster as you got closer and closer? Or perhaps my tongue, tasting your delicious, delicious juices~" Byleth continued, her voice low and slow, the arm wrapped around her squirming lover, slowly stroking her hair.

“I… ah.. um... ah…” El stuttered, unable to even get a word out as she pressed herself close to her beloved.

"How deeply inside you you must want me~ How warm the thought of me filling you would be, how soft, how sweet~ Faster and faster still... In and out… in and out... how much more could you take? How long could you hold out until you felt that release?" Byleth pressed on, relishing in the desperate squirming of her beloved.

“B-Byleth…” El managed to squeak, audibly panting now.

"Can you feel them now? The ghost of your fingers... My fingers... My tongue... My strap... A memory but so vivid... So real... It's almost like you can feel them inside you now, feel them pumping, pushing you closer and closer~" Byleth murmured, softly but authoritatively.

“Byleth… ah… y-you…” El gasped, and pressed in close to Byleth as she was, she could tell her wife was tensing and untensing.

"Remember every time we have ever been together... The feeling of my tongue... How good it felt just with a glance of my fingers, let alone when I put them in... How warm, how full it feels to ride my strap... Feel it all now, all at once... Let it fill you up, feel yourself getting closer... Closer and closer to release... Release only I can give you~" Byleth nearly whispered now, her own cheek resting on the top of her wife’s head. Wordlessly, El clung on to her wife tightly, and Byleth could see her squeezing her thighs together hard. "Feel it building... More and more... Your fingers... My fingers... My tongue... My strap... In and out… in and out… in and out~ Your whole body burning, aching, begging for release... Release you can only feel when I tell you to, when I give the word... In and out… in and out~ Faster and faster... So close now... Would you like me to let you come?"

“"Y...Yes...Please… B-Byleth please..." El whimpered, gripping Byleth tighter.

"Come for me... Come for me with the force of every time I have ever made you come... Come for me, my love~" Byleth quietly commanded.

“B-Byleth…” El dug her nails slightly into Byleth’s flesh where she held her, thankfully missing her injury on her lower abdomen by a wide margin, and Byleth could see her still tensing and untensing herself.

"Come for me, El... Come deeply, feel me inside you, so warm, so full, so much pleasure as you come for me~" Byleth continued, as she watched her wife tense and untense herself, but to no avail. Words alone weren’t going to be enough. "Touch yourself for me... Feel all of the sensations so strongly... I want you to come for me... It won't take much... you can feel how close you are already~"

El breathlessly obliged, panting as she freed one hand from gripping Byleth and plunging it into her visibly soaked underclothes, even the slightest touches causing her to gasp and moan even more.

"Do you feel it, my heart? Do you feel how close you are~?" Byleth purred, carefully adjusting herself so that she could look into El’s eyes, repressing a wince at the slight pain this movement caused.

“Y...yes… Byleth… I…” El gasped, gazing into her wife’s eyes.

"Then come for me, my love... Come for me~" Byleth whispered, before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"A-Ah...Ahn...I-I… By-” El panted, before being cut off by the kiss, moaning into her wife’s mouth as her climax overwhelmed her, then going limp, being held closely and gently in Byleth’s arms, where the pair of them would remain all night, the food brought by El forgotten until morning as the two fell into blissful slumber.

Yes, Byleth was a simple woman. But in a world plagued by turmoil, sometimes even the simple pleasure of a night with one’s beloved can be made more complicated than one might first imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is basically my first (serious) fic, and it's an NSFW one to boot! I'd like to thank my friend Tori for helping with ideas and the like! And if you want more Edeleth content, you should join @ModelOmega's Edeleth discord server! It's a really nice, chill place! https://discord.gg/78BkD4y


End file.
